


《你这样是要被日的》02

by AnuoEuphemia



Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 10:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11034510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnuoEuphemia/pseuds/AnuoEuphemia





	《你这样是要被日的》02

宁泽涛凑得更近，有一下没一下的隔着衬衫舔着他的腺体，“那老师是不是应该给我一点奖励？”

都到这份上麦克沃伊还不明白他想做什么那就是啥了，“这里不行。”他当机立断的说道，想要推开宁泽涛却反被他拉着压到了旁边的墙上，“怎么不行？这里是监控器的死角，又在最里面，没人会知道。”他笑了笑，“只要你不叫出来。”

“而且老师自己也说了我表现得很好啊，不给奖励不是很打击我的积极性吗。”宁泽涛振振有词的说道，手上却是毫不客气的伸进了麦克沃伊的衬衫，仿佛被吸住一样流连在麦克沃伊的腹肌上，拇指指腹越过一道道腹肌形成的沟壑。

“但是这里……”如果有人过来他就不用活了。宁泽涛轻轻咬着他的耳朵，用气音说道，“所以我才说，老师不要叫出来啊。”麦克沃伊突然很怀念之前那次，两个人都喝醉了根本没话说，直接该做什么做什么，而不是现在这样，路人成了师生，宁泽涛像是欺负不够他一样。

老师这种称呼平时听到比自己大的人这么叫还挺有成就感的，但现在就完全不是了，只会不断提醒麦克沃伊现在自己面前这个Alpha，这个唇舌触碰他腺体的人，是他的学生。这种背德感和公共场合害怕被发现的恐惧让麦克沃伊羞耻的同时又隐隐兴奋起来。

“所以老师同意了吗？”宁泽涛眨着自己大双眼皮的凤眼问道，一副我是好学生要征求老师意见的样子，手上却是缓缓拉下了麦克沃伊的裤子拉链。麦克沃伊只想翻白眼给他，他现在这样子有资格说不吗。

“不准标记我。”他说道，手臂搂在宁泽涛的脖子上，“也不准叫我老师。”第一点是宁泽涛可以满足的，他确实也不想在这种草率的地方草率的作出可能会改变麦克沃伊的决定，而且现在的麦克沃伊不在发情期，想要打开他的子宫口几乎不可能。但是第二点就让他觉得不那么开心了，他想说什么，但麦克沃伊直接凑上来吻住了他，湿软的舌头勾勒着他的唇，让宁泽涛把自己想说的话忘得一干二净。

麦克沃伊大概是想快点完事，很注意地释放了信息素，控制在绝不会扩散出去让别人闻见，但是又足够勾引宁泽涛的程度。“Cammy你还真是不怕啊。”牛奶味的信息素直直冲进鼻腔，催着情欲在他脑子里烧了一把火，麦克沃伊的声音很轻，离得这样近宁泽涛几乎都听不见，“你的信息素这么浓，他们不会闻到别的味道。”

原来运动后身体自发释放的信息素还有这个好处，只是汗湿过的衣服穿在身上终究不舒服，再加上现在又是另一种剧烈运动，宁泽涛退开一些将自己的短袖脱下来丢到一边，麦克沃伊看着他裸着的上身，任由宁泽涛解开自己的衬衫扣子，轻笑一声。宁泽涛疑惑地看他，麦克沃伊解释道，“只是觉得之前喝醉酒了我的运气还不错，撞到了你身上。”

宁泽涛将他的裤子褪下一些，将他抵在墙上，让麦克沃伊的双腿缠上自己的腰，“你是直接从后面抱住了我，”他轻声说道，双唇啄起那块皮肤在锁骨上留下一个吻痕，“然后说想要我操你。”醉酒后的情事还是让麦克沃伊脸红，他推了下宁泽涛的头，“别说了。”他感觉到宁泽涛贴在他皮肤上的唇翘起的弧度，舌尖轻轻划过皮肤撩动着他的神经；Alpha火热的阴茎抵在他的大腿上，麦克沃伊可耻的发现自己前面后面都湿得一塌糊涂。

他将那些细微的呻吟声压在喉咙里，宁泽涛似乎终于留够了吻痕，注意力开始转移到了麦克沃伊的下身。他的双手托着麦克沃伊的臀部，一手揉捏着手感极好的臀瓣，另一只手朝着穴口探去。后穴已经被Omega身体自动分泌出来做润滑的体液打湿，有些顺着轮廓滑到麦克沃伊的臀瓣上，沾到宁泽涛的手上。“老师，你都湿透了。”麦克沃伊此时的眼神没有任何杀伤力，映在Alpha眼里全是恼羞成怒的情趣，他收紧了夹着宁泽涛腰肢的双腿，让Alpha将沾了他黏腻体液的手一路从屁股滑到了大腿，阴茎蹭动在大腿上，提醒着麦克沃伊他即将迎来的是什么。

宁泽涛的手指伸进穴口的时候，麦克沃伊一口咬在了他的肩上，手臂下意识跟着收紧。虽然有润滑，但异物突然的进入还是让他觉得极不适应，一段时间没有经历情事的穴口反应生涩，让他很小声的哼出来，声音又尽数没入宁泽涛的肌肉里，只有现在托着他的Alpha听得见。

“好紧啊，”宁泽涛在他耳边说道，麦克沃伊空出一只手抚弄着自己的阴茎，以快感转移自己的注意力，“Cammy自己平时都没有弄过吗。”当然了，作为一个占有欲极强的Alpha，他肯定是希望能够进入心仪的Omega身体的只有自己，哪怕是麦克沃伊自己的手指或是情趣用品都能让他喝一口醋下去。但这样问能够看到麦克沃伊泛红的耳廓，还能让他靠在自己肩上摇头，声音已经因为他的动作和语言调戏带了哭腔，“没有。”

宁泽涛耐不住性子一次性又添了两根手指进去，麦克沃伊挂在他身上颤抖着说不要，Alpha寻到他的唇，将他的声音吞没。三根手指并在一起，旋转开拓出更多的空间，敏感点被找到让麦克沃伊猝不及防，用了所有的自制力才没让自己叫出来。

“抱歉，我忍不住了。”宁泽涛轻声说道，阴茎整根没入Omega的体内。虽然之前也做了扩张，但比起Alpha天生粗长的阴茎来说还是不够，再加上这个体位让宁泽涛顺畅的进到了最深的地方。麦克沃伊这时候深切觉得自己一时大脑发热同意在图书馆做真是一个糟透了的主意，他必须要克制自己的声音，呻吟声，喘息声，甚至哭声，可是在这种情动的时候，真是很难克制。

尤其是现在这样的情况，身体被勾起了情欲，Alpha火热的阴茎填满了他空虚的后穴，被撑得满满的，而他甚至还要分神出来压住自己的信息素。麦克沃伊的后腿跟在宁泽涛的腰间难耐的蹭动着，宽松的运动裤落到脚边；Alpha察觉到了他的渴求，开始小幅度的抽动着。

图书馆极其安静，声音稍微大一点都会被放大传开，所以宁泽涛的动作极慢，很小心的不传出那种一听就知道两个人在干什么的声音。他缓缓的将阴茎整根退出，只留着龟头在后穴感受着一阵阵收紧的肠道所带来的挤压感，进入的动作却快不少，就着麦克沃伊自身的重力，每一次都进得很深，但Alpha很小心的克制力道，不发出皮肉相碰的声音。

麦克沃伊并不在发情期，不需要激烈的交合来满足自己蓬勃的情欲，这样的慢节奏安抚了他，他和宁泽涛很缓的接吻，舌头缠到一起，吸吮着对方的唇瓣，一吻过后Alpha将唇移到他的脖颈上，舌头放肆在逡巡在上面，仿佛那是自己的领地。

突然传来的脚步声让麦克沃伊猛地从情欲里回神，虽然知道对方和自己还隔着好几个书架，但是可能被发现的紧张还是让他浑身都紧绷起来，原本就紧致的后穴一阵阵收紧，绞得宁泽涛头皮一阵阵发麻。他停下动作，等着脚步声走远，也等着麦克沃伊放松下来。男人果然都是下半身动物，在这种时候他想的居然不是糟了有可能被发现，而是Omega的后穴把他的阴茎吸得简直不要太爽。

等到脚步声彻底消失，麦克沃伊在宁泽涛的安抚下重新放松下来，“这种事绝对没有下次了。”他说道，宁泽涛把他往上托了托，“好，”他回答道，说的每一个字都好像吻在了麦克沃伊的耳垂上，“下次我们换个地方。”

麦克沃伊想说你也不要想有下次，但是转念又觉得自己这话说出来自己都不信，更何况未来的事谁说得准。Alpha不满于他的走神，咬了咬他的下唇，“老师不专心哦。”是了，他执着于这个称呼的原因除了能看到麦克沃伊羞红了脸的样子增添情趣之外，还有就是能给他带来一种强大的满足感和胜利感。

第一次做的时候只是撞上发情期的酒后乱性，这次确实真正两人都清醒的状态下，宁泽涛更加清晰的意识到，现在这个随着他的动作收紧后穴来迎合自己，阴茎顶端渗出的液体打湿了两人腹肌的Omega，是自己的老师。

以前他上这个课的时候大多翘掉去打篮球，现在却是坐在第一排每次都戴着眼镜认真听课的样子，也只有他自己知道，他满脑子都是如何解开麦克沃伊的衣服，抚摸他，亲吻他，进入他，将他操到哭，最后干开他的子宫口彻底的完成标记。有时候那样的眼神过于露骨，麦克沃伊都会用提醒的目光看他一眼让他集中注意力听课。

而现在他们就在做着这样的事，在不合时宜的地方，他的阴茎在自己老师体内进进出出，带出的体液顺着肌理没入某处，或在身体的动作中被抹开，更多的，又随着宁泽涛的动作重新进到麦克沃伊的身体里，尽职尽责的实行着自己润滑的作用。

宁泽涛换了一种抽插的方式，不再是整根的进出，而是只退出一半，再速度极快的进到麦克沃伊的身体深处。这样的方式加快了频率，让已经适应了慢速度的麦克沃伊有些吃不消，“太快了。”他说道，手指陷在宁泽涛的背肌里。

“我以为你想快一点完事呢。”宁泽涛说道，丝毫没有慢下来，麦克沃伊被他顶得身体向后仰，头靠在墙壁上，指尖在他的背上无意识加重力道抓出红痕，他最近没有剪指甲，在宁泽涛的背肌上留下了清晰的痕迹和火辣辣的刺痛感。

敏感点被一次次的戳中，加上腹间肌肉的摩擦，麦克沃伊撑不住先高潮，精液射在两人的腹间胸前，还有一点落到了宁泽涛的下巴上，麦克沃伊的手指一勾将那点白浊抹去，凑上去与他接吻。

高潮带动着麦克沃伊的后穴跟着收紧，好似有无数张小嘴吮吸着Alpha的阴茎，一波一波的快感从两人相连的地方传开冲击着两人的大脑。不在发情期的Omega子宫口几乎是完全闭合，再激烈的动作都很难打开它，更别说现在这样他们还被客观主观条件束缚着。

Alpha无声的加快了动作，麦克沃伊觉得自己好像一条离开了水的鱼，兀自摆动着想要获得生存机会却始终无法呼吸，他知道宁泽涛也快了，阴茎在体内顶弄着，连上面布着的血管都如此清晰。

他看着自己眼前的Alpha，汗水从他的额前滑下来，让麦克沃伊很想过去帮他舔掉，他的呼吸急促却很轻，整个人浸在情欲里却还是对他笑得温柔。麦克沃伊不得不承认，这个时候的宁泽涛，真是性感得要命。

宁泽涛最后一次撞进麦克沃伊的体内，射在了Omega体内，精液冲刷着麦克沃伊的肠壁。果然还是要先说让他不准内射，麦克沃伊想到回去自己要清洗和精液没清理干净可能带来的后果，觉得自己是傻了才会相信这种时候的Alpha还有心思想着不射在里面。

“我一直很想问，”Alpha射精时间长，宁泽涛趁着这时候一边亲吻着他的脸一边说道，“刚进图书馆的时候，你吃醋了吧。”麦克沃伊没料到他会突然提起这件事，一时不知道怎么回答，他们现在算不上正式在一起，承不承认对他来说都很尴尬，当然，他们现在的情况就已经够尴尬奇怪了。

“是的吧。”没有等到回答，宁泽涛继续说道，收紧了搂着麦克沃伊的手臂，“我真的，特别，特别，开心。”他笑得傻里傻气的，让麦克沃伊几乎以为刚才觉得他很性感是错觉，好吧，他就是吃醋又怎么样，Omega也是有占有欲的好吗。

射精结束后宁泽涛抽出自己的阴茎，扶着麦克沃伊站稳，看着一线白色液体从麦克沃伊的股间流下来顺着大腿往下滑的时候咽了咽唾沫，提醒自己要忍住。他拿纸巾将两人身上擦干净，又穿好衣服裤子，麦克沃伊腿酸脚软几乎站不住，离开的时候宁泽涛很隐蔽的扶着他。

出了校门本来麦克沃伊想着两人就此分开，但是宁泽涛死皮赖脸要跟着麦克沃伊去他的家里，“射在你身体里面是我的错，我当然要负责到底！不然你明天闹肚子不舒服怎么办！”麦克沃伊又被他的一本正经说服了，由着他跟着自己回家，给自己清洗后穴还做了晚饭。


End file.
